turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Colorado
Colorado is a state located in the Rocky Mountain region of the United States. Colorado entered statehood in 1876 and was nicknamed the “Centennial State”. It is bordered to the north by Wyoming, to the south by New Mexico and Oklahoma, at the southwest corner by Arizona, to the east by Nebraska and Kansas and to the west by Utah. The state is well known for its magnificent scenery of mountains, rivers, lakes, and plains. Denver is the state capital and its most populous city. Colorado in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump Ruddy was one of the Confederated Provinces of America.The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump, p. 259. It was carved from the lands taken from the Empire of Aztecia in the war of the 1840s. Colorado in The Hot War Colorado's state government was decapitated when the Soviet Union destroyed Denver with an atomic bomb on March 2, 1951. It fell to the Federal government to call out the National Guard for the state''Bombs Away, pg. 170, ebook. and to establish a number of refugee camps around the ruins of Denver.See, e.g., ''Fallout, loc. 534, e-book. Colorado in The House of Daniel Semipro baseball had a healthy presence in Colorado in the 1930s. In fact, the Denver Post put together a semipro tournament that brought in teams from all over the country, including the House of Daniel, in June, 1934.The House of Daniel, loc. 1548-1592, ebook. The House of Daniel barnstormed through Colorado beginning in June, 1934. They played and won the Post tournament, but then narrowly escaped the Great Zombie Riots of 1934. The riots left them stranded in Northeastern Colorado for a time, until they could head southwest to Grand Junction.Ibid., loc. 3308-4293. Colorado in ''Joe Steele'' Colorado was one of several low-population states that became the home of labor camps for wreckers during the presidency of Joe Steele.''Joe Steele'', see, e.g., pg. 39. Colorado in Southern Victory Colorado was important, although not overly so, to the United States. Former President Abraham Lincoln found a receptive audience of miners in Denver in 1881. During the Second Great War, Colorado was an important stop for cross-country travel. Sgt. Chester Martin made several stops in Colorado cities as he was moved to the front lines. When Mormon radicals launched an uprising against the U.S. during the Second Great War, the moderate president of the Church, Heber Young, set up a government-in-exile in Colorado. Colorado in Supervolcano Colorado was badly hit when the Yellowstone Supervolcano erupted due to falling ash.Eruption, pg. 223. Denver eventually was evacuated but the loss of life was in the hundreds of thousands.Ibid, pg. 307. Areas further east and south were hanging in but barely. Colorado in "Vilcabamba" In the aftermath of the Krolp invasion, Colorado became the center of the rump United States and Canada. Grand Junction became the de facto national capital. When the U.S. launched its failed three day uprising to prevent the Krolp from stripmining for silver and a small amount of gold deep below the surface of northeastern Utah, the center of government was briefly transferred to Craig, Colorado. Colorado in Worldwar Colorado was critical to the United States efforts against the Race's Conquest Fleet as Denver was the center of the American atomic bomb program. Colorado became a major battleground when the Race launched an offensive to capture Denver in 1944. The United States Army used a nuclear weapon to stop the advance just east of the city. In retaliation, the Race bombed the American front lines in Florida. Colorado in ''The Two Georges'' Literary Comment The OTL Colorado is split between the provinces of Disraeli and Hanover.Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. References }} Category:US States Category:Confederated Provinces Category:The Hot War Category:The House of Daniel Category:Joe Steele Category:Southern Victory Category:Supervolcano Category:Vilcabamba Category:Worldwar